


The Beach

by Renshuusei01



Series: It's Never Too Late series [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renshuusei01/pseuds/Renshuusei01
Summary: Inaho and Slaine go to the beach with their four year old daughter Kiseki.





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosiel_AZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiel_AZ/gifts).



> Kiseki = Miracle
> 
> Please comment and enjoy =)

Inaho opened his eyes when sunlight fell on his face, and he was met with his wife’s face inches apart from his own.  
Her pale blonde hair was sprayed on the pillows, framing her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly with a relaxed look on her face.  
Inaho reached out to gently brush some of the hair on her face off to the side. He loved mornings like that. Quiet, peaceful, beautiful.  
The war was finally over. They no longer had to worry about battles, enemies and death. They had survived and managed to stay together.  
Slaine let out a quiet sigh and shuffled closer to Inaho. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. As Slaine settled her head on his chest comfortably, he decided that he could stay there a little more and closed his eyes. Only five more minutes…  
o  
Inaho and Slaine both woke up bolting upright when something fell on the bed.  
Inaho opened his eyes with a slight panic but he immediately relaxed. And their four year old daughter, Kiseki continued to jump on the bed between her parents’ legs without a worry and with loud laughs.  
“Lazy mama and daddy…Come on… get up get up get up~”  
She kept talking with a singsong voice between her laughs. In the end Inaho let out a chuckle and tackled her on the bed. He started to tickle her and she immediately started screaming while waving her small chubby arms around and kicking.  
“Aaaghh…Mama! Help me! Aahahaha Mamaa! ”  
Slaine seemed to be waking up only then but she quickly joined Inaho and Kiseki. All three of them started laughing and trashing around on the bed.  
“I will save my girl!”  
She tried to pry Inaho’s hands off Kiseki but when she succeeded he only turned to her with an evil grin. Kiseki quickly recovered and she and Inaho nodded to each other.  
“Noo…”  
Slaine tried to back away and get out of the bed but Inaho caught her and Kiseki immediately started to tickle her with her small hands.  
“Aahahha… I surrender….please… .ahaha…. stop….Aahahhaha….. I surren-ahahaha…”  
Inaho found himself laughing with his wife and daughter.If only real wars could be like that….  
Soon all three of them fell on the bed, exhausted.  
But soon, Kiseki jumped up again.  
“Mama, daddy, we are going to the beach! Get up! When are we leaving?”  
Inaho looked at the clock. 7.25 a.m. He sat up and pulled Kiseki on his lap then kissed the top of her head affectionately.  
“It is too early, my princess. We have to go have breakfast and pack the things we will take there, then we have to carry everything to the car…”  
Kiseki gasped and looked at Slaine who was lying down with wide eyes.  
“There’s so much to do Mama! Get up!”  
Inaho chuckled and patted her head.  
“Kiseki why don’t you go pack your toys while Mama and I prepare breakfast? That way we will go quicker.”  
Kiseki nodded eagerly and ran out of the room, her small feet padding on the floor and her waist length, black hair flying behind her.  
Inaho collapsed back on the bed and Slaine nuzzled to his side.  
“Where does she find all the energy this early in the morning?” Slaine said with a yawn.  
“I don’t know…” Inaho answered with a yawn of his own.  
“Mama!Daddy!”  
They both bolted upright immediately. “Okay. Time to get up.”  
o  
After the breakfast, Slaine dressed Kiseki in a beautiful pink sundress and went to check the bags they had prepared before.  
That of course left Inaho with the task of helping Kiseki into her shoes and her security seat.  
“I want to wear my pink shoes!” Kiseki said with a smile and Inaho turned to look at the five pairs of pink shoes.on the shelf.  
“Which ones?” He asked gesturing to the shelf.  
“Shiny pink ones!”  
“Okay.” Inaho fastened the clasps of her shoes for her,then he turned to wear his own slippers.  
“I hate theSE SHOES! THEY ARE TOO TİGHT!”  
Inaho turned to her with a sigh.  
“Then don’t wear them.”  
“But they are PRETTY!”  
“Then wear them.”  
“But thEY HURT ME!”  
“Okay.Wear these other shoes.” Inaho held up aother pair of pink shoes in the exact same shade.  
“I HATE its color!”  
“They are the same.”  
“NOOO!” Kiseki sat on the floor and crossed her arms with angry tears forming in her eyes pouting with trembling lips.  
Inaho left the shoes back on the shelf and sighed deeply.  
“How about these-“ Inaho showed another pair.  
“NOOO! WAAAAHHH!” Kiseki started scraeming hitting the floor with her tiny feet and fists.  
Inaho dropped the shoes, groaning. He felt like crying himself.  
“What’s happening here?”  
Slaine ccame out to the hall with a large pink bag in her hand. It was filled with Kiseki’s things like toys, swimsuits, colorful sunglasses, towels and hair pins.  
“She doesn’t like ANY of her shoes!”  
Inaho gestured to the still scraeming and sobbing Kiseki.  
Slaine sighed and looked around for a moment. Then she dipped her hand in the pink bag,suddenly lit with an idea.  
She pulled out a blue rose tiara and grabbed baby blue shoes with sparkling clasps. Then she kneeled on the floor near Kiseki.  
“Look Kiseki, these match your dress.” She said with a cheerful voice.  
Kiseki stopped scraeming for a second to look at the things Slaine held out then after waiting two seconds she slowly nodded wwhile rubbing her eyes.  
By the time Slaine finished putting on the shoes and the tiara,Kiseki was laughing and talking about how pretty she would look again. Anwhen Slaine backed away she twirled around and ran out of the front door saying ‘car’.  
Meanwhile Inaho gaped like a fish.  
Slaine laughed when she saw his face. She handed him Kiseki’s bag and patted his shoulder.  
“A new lesson learned. Girls can’t resist matching outfits and accessories.”  
Then she left for the living room again. And Inaho sprinted off after Kiseki.  
~o~  
In the car Inaho was driving while Slaine was reading a magazine.And Kiseki was asking when they would arrive every two minutes.  
“Daddy, will Aunt Yuki be there?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will Aunt Lemrina be there?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will Uncle Harklightbe there?”  
“Yes.”  
“Will-“  
“All of them are going to be there.”  
“Will Yagarai Sensei be there?”  
“No why wouldhe come to the beach with us? He is on the other sideof the world.”  
“Then that’s not all of them.”  
Slaine laughed.  
“Like father, like daughter.”  
“Unfortunately.”  
“Daaadddyy, will Uncle Calm be there?”  
Inaho sighed. “Yes.”  
“I like Uncle Calm. He doesn’t say the words I don’t like.”  
“Like what?” Slaine asked chuckkling at Inaho’s ‘trying yo concentrate’ face.  
“Like ‘no’.” Kiseki answered and she laughed with her mother.  
Then she was silent for almost a full three minutes.  
“Daddy,are we there yet?”  
“No.”  
“When will we arrive?”  
“When you can see the sea.”  
“When can I see it?”  
“Soon.”  
“How soon?”  
“25 minutes.”  
“That’s too long to be soon.” Kiseki once again pouted and crossed her arms.  
Inaho felt like banging his head on the wheel.  
~o~  
At the beach Kiseki hugged everyone, the girls squeezed her chubby cheeks, complimented her beautiful teal eyes and Calm twirled her around in his arms. Inaho watched with a smile of his own as she laughed ran around. If only she could stay that small and happy forever.  
Then Inaho, Calm and Harklight had to chase Kiseki around with a bottle of sunscreen and only after some careful calculating and planing later they managed to trap her and catch her.  
Meanwhile the girls sat around comfortably, chatting.  
Later Inaho,Calm and Harklight were tasked with carrying buckets of sand and sea water to Kiseki as she carefully built highways and bridges for her sand city because appearantly a normal sand castle wasn’t enough for the overly clever little girl.  
After entertaining Kiseki for half an hour, they all collapsed. And the girls had to take a break from discussing dresses to wear in Inko and Calm’s wedding.  
Inko had had a hard time getting over her unrequited love for Inaho but Nina had helped her with it and Calm was always present near her. Sometime along the way they had started getting closer and getting to know each other better. In the end, they had decided that they could be happy with each other.  
Yuki had also got married to Marito after one year of him constantly proposing to her. At age 33 and 39, they didn’t think about children. They probably never would as both of them were in the UFE army and they left for long missions together almost always. Inaho was happy for his sister for she had finally found the happiness she so deserved.  
And after spending years near Lemrina, serving her, helping with her treatments, staying by her side and sharing all his emotions with her,Harklight decided that he would make Lemrina happy in the rest of his days. Because she was the only one he had for years and he had realised that she was the main reason he kept holding on after the war.  
The only single one was Nina and it wouldn’t take long for her to find someone when she decided to settle down.  
The girls got up to take Kiseki to swimming. They all went to change into swimsuits with Kiseki and by the time they returned the men were still laying on the sand side by side. It looked like they were discussing their place in the universe in a tired daze under the sun.  
The girls laughed and Nina took pictures for later blackmail. Then Yuki handed them cold drinks, slightly more merciful.  
As Lemrina helped Kiseki float around in the water, Yuki, Inko, Nina and Slaine played with a ball.  
Soon, Calm and Harklight got up to join the game but Inaho chose to stay behind and enjoy the sun and a book saying the best thing for him was being able to sit down after having a hyperactive and clever child.  
Calm laughed at him saying he was acting like 72 at the age of 27. Inaho swore to remind him those words when he had his own children.  
“I will buy you a bottle of water when you have your first child.”  
Calm looled at him strangely. “Why?”  
“Because it would help you to swallow when you eat all these words.”  
Calm laughed and ran off after that with Harklight following behind him.  
When they all returned exhausted, Inaho made room for everyone to sit.  
The only one who didn’tneed resting was Kiseki. She quickly took out her toys and pulled Inaho up on his feet.  
They started a tea party with fruit soda in Kiseki’s plastic cups and with plush toy animals and dolls sitting around them having their own ‘tea’.  
“Daddy, you have to be a gentelmen and help Mrs. Sprinkle and Ms. Puffy with their tea. They can’t drink on their own.”  
Everyone laughed as Inaho was forced to make small talk with dolls and give them his omlette recipes.  
Slaine took out her digital camera and made a video. It was so going in their video collection.  
After the tea party, Kiseki started a game of chase and forced everyone to join. Only after she got tired herself, did she let the game end.  
After putting Kiseki to sleep in the car they chatted for some time.  
“This group needs another baby. Kiseki is growing so fast. She will be five soon right?” Calm asked.  
Inaho nodded and smiled, imagining Kiseki in preschool.  
“You should make the next baby Calm.” Inaho said looking between Inko and Calm.  
Slaine suddenly cleared her throat.  
“About that, I wanted to say whenwe were all together so…”  
She took a deep breath.  
“I am pregnant.”  
Everyone gasped and laughed. Harklight turned to Inaho to be the first one to congragulate.  
But Inaho fell forward and fainted on the ground.  
And after that it was all panic and trying to wake him.  
~o~  
In the car, Slaine was driving back to home while Inaho sat on the passenger seat with a bottle of cold water. He was laughing and trembling at the same time at the idea of a second child.  
He was already trying to decide if it was a boy or a girl. He was already thinking about how to decorate the baby’s room. Maybe they could turn one of the studies in a bedroom or maybe Kiseki would share a room with her new sibling if it was a girl.  
Slaine herself was both excited and scared but surprisingly, Inaho was always the one who expressed those more. He had been the sameabout Kiseki.  
Even showing the ultrasound pictures to everyone and claiming the baby looked like him when it didn’t even look like a baby yet.  
Inaho had also cried openly when he first held Kiseki in his arms.  
He had named her Kiseki for she was the miracle that brought them together after they agreed on a fake marriage to gain her a house arrest. Then they had fallen in love with each other and struggled to survive another war together. And Kiseki had come after that to bring them all the happiness they could want. She was their small miracle.  
She rememberred Inaho had also prepared baseball sticks crowbars to beat her future boyfriends whrn she was only one and she had made friends with a boy of two years old in the playground.  
She chuckled at the memories. It was so going to be a good nine months. Then they would have another small miracle in their life.  
Slaine smiled while looking at Inaho in the corner of her eye and glancing at a sleeping Kiseki from the mirror.  
She had survived wars, been a prisoner for years before her innocence was accepted and her old crimes were forgiven. She had been alone all her life before she found Inaho and had Kiseki.  
And she couldn’t imagine a better life.


End file.
